Surprise!
by omegafire17
Summary: It's nearly Christmas for the couple, but Cat has something creative in mind, in more ways than one. What will it be? CatXRobbie Christmas fluff, Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** don't own Victorious (or Sam & Cat) or any of their characters.

**Rating:** T (with hints at M)

**Mostly the summary, lol. Is related to my previous Cabbie ones (before the pregnancy), so having read them will help, but it's not required for this standalone I think :) Still, enjoy!**

* * *

"Robbie!" she called upstairs cheerfully. "Come down here!"

_"What is it, Cat?"_

She heard a few footsteps, and she gasped, quickly backing up. "It's a surprise!" she called softly. "Meet me by the tree!"

_"Why?"_

She wanted to answer, but she didn't have much time! Instead she ran, almost plowing into the tree with a gasp, but managing to stop as she quickly opened the big, empty box and climbed inside (she was boxed in, hehe!). She felt something under her foot, and realized it was her Santa hat - so that's where it went! Giggling softly, she pulled it out and put it on, then went silent when she heard footsteps.

_"Cat?"_

She wanted to answer, _ohhh_ she wanted to answer! But she mustn't! It's all part of the plan!

_"Cat? You said meet you by the tree? Or something else?"_ she heard, closer.

She had to move both hands over her mouth to stop herself from answering. Oh hurry up, Robbie!

_"Cat, where are-? What the-?"_

_"He sees the box!"_ she thought, giggling in her thoughts (which felt weird). Then she felt more footsteps, yay!

_"Where did this come from?"_ Robbie wondered, rustling telling her his fingers were playing with the wrapping, or the ribbons, or something else on the box that made noise.

"Surprise!" she cried happily, jumping up and startling Robbie. "Happy Feliz Navidad, Robbie!"

While he was surprised, which looked cute, he saw that she was wearing a Santa girl dress, with the hat and everything. And she knew that look; he liked it, he he.

"Feliz Navidad?" he questioned mildly, chuckling a bit at the sight of her like that, which included her arms out. "I'm not spanish, Cat."

"That was spanish?" she breathed, confused.

Before he could answer, she gasped: "Oh my god!" she cried out, making a sound. "I said it in the wrong language! I gotta do that again!" she said, quickly burying herself in the box again.

"Cat, it's not a problem" he said lightly, but still smiling.

"Please?" she whispered, looking up at him.

Maybe it was her cuteness that he loved so much, but he chuckled again, bending down to get the fallen top. "Okay" he said softly, stepping closer. "Do you want me to act surprised?"

"Yes, please" she said in a breathy hurry, taking the top from his hands and pulling it on over her head.

Several seconds passed, then: _"Where did this box come from?"_, along with some rustling.

"Surprise!" she cried happily, again! "Happy Merry Christmas, Robbie!"

"Wow!" Robbie exclaimed, jumping back further than he had last time. "Cat, why were you in there!?"

"You're so silly, Robbie!" she said, giggling. "And I'm in here because I'm your present, Robbie!"

He chuckled again, and she saw his eyebrows move, which made her giggle. "Well, I _definitely_ like the sound of that" he said, then held out his hands. "Can I get a hug?"

"Yay!" she cried, jumping into Robbie's arms with a giggle, literally. They landed on the floor (she gasped at that), and the box had come with her - how had that happened? Then it went out of her mind when she held Robbie closer, just happy to be close, and even more when he touched her hair.

Robbie chuckled, drawing her gaze to his smile. "You are a beautiful Christmas present, Cat" he whispered softly.

"I am?" she breathed, giggling.

"Completely" he said sincerely. "In every sense of the word!"

She giggled again, feeling a little warm, which resulted in giving him a kiss (he liked it of course). "I love you" she breathed contently, if that was a word.

"I love you" he said softly, holding her close, which made her breath a happy sound. Then gasp just a little when she felt his hands wander over her hips... he didn't feel like he wanted her 'that' way though, but she could be wrong!

"That's weird" he said slowly.

She looked from his hands to his face, worried. "What feels weird!?"

He seemed a little embarrassed, but he got the words out: "Well, it's just, I don't feel anything else there" he said faintly, rubbing his head with his free hand for a moment.

"Oh" she breathed, then giggled. "You're just feeling my dress, Robbie."

"No, I meant, uh-" he said, still a little embarrassed, "-_under_ that."

"There's nothing under there either" she said cheerfully. *giggle*

He opened his mouth, then he blinked. "Wait, _what_?" he breathed, blinking.

Something told her he knew what she meant. She didn't know how she knew that, because it was weird, but who cared he he?

"I'm your Christmas present, Robbie!" she breathed softly, kissing his forehead, his nose and his mouth as she touched his chest. "And more than that, I'm a very _unique_ Christmas present! You can kiss me all you want, and hug me all you want, and do even warmer things if you want! I'm your Christmas present today!"

When he didn't respond, she gasped, thinking she'd done something wrong! ...at least until Robbie's raised eyebrow confused her.

"Well-"

She gasped when Robbie sat up, and held her close, and held one hand on her hip again and another in her hair (yay!). After the surprise, she liked it though, hehe.

Robbie smiled. "-I don't know if I want 'Warm' just yet" he continued playfully, making her giggle and feel warmer just from his tone. "But I certainly can enjoy my _gift_ anyway."

Then he leaned forward, and she quickly closed her eyes, eagerly waiting for the kiss... until she gasped when she felt his lips at her neck! Oh that felt good! But she thought Robbie said he wasn't sure if he wanted to be warm yet! When she opened her eyes, breathing funny, she saw Robbie's smile and his eyes had this little something to them.

Oh. She'd been teased. Boo for that.

But Yay for the kiss on her neck, which she loved!

She giggled happily, one hand on his neck, knowing he liked that. She also liked the way the lights reflected off his glasses; it was really sparkly-pretty.

Then she kissed him hard, holding him really really close to her. Or was it he who kissed her?

She hummed when his hand stroked her hair, something she loved as well.

She guessed it really didn't matter; this was still one of the best pre-pre Christmas Days they'd ever spent, and it had only just started!

* * *

**Early for the holidays, but still :)**


End file.
